A Story In Which Quatre Gets Drunk
by Sakura Aino
Summary: only rated PG for use of alcohol. Title explains all.. R&R pleeeease!!
1. Quatre Gets Drunk

A Story In Which Quatre Gets Drunk

A Story In Which Quatre Gets Drunk  
By Sakura Aino  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. I DO however own Sakura, because she's me. Yes.   
Author's Note: As you may have guessed, I am VERY bored. Title tells all. This is one of my VERY few fics which comes out into the daylight, I know it's not very good. You can e-mail me with comments, [aino_sakura@hotmail.com][1] Thanx!

  
Duo walks into the kitchen carrying an armload of champagne, startling Sakura, who is sitting in the kitchen drawing.  
Sakura: *looks up from paper* Duo what are you doing with all that alcohol??  
Duo: *grins evilly* nothing… * yells into hall * HEY QUATRE!!! *grabs a couple of glasses and fills them to the rim *  
Quatre: * pokes head into kitchen* Yes?  
Sakura: -.-'  
Duo: Come and have a drink with me. * puts glasses down on the table*  
Quatre: *eyes the glasses carefully * What is this?  
Duo: * answers a little too quickly * Ginger Ale.  
Quatre: I don't believe you Duo. -.  
Duo: *grins sheepishly * Well… *glances at Sakura * What if she drinks it??  
Quatre: *ponders * Then I guess it's alright.  
Duo:* super big scary grin* Here Sakura! * hands her a glass*  
Sakura: *shakes head * glug…glug…glug…  
Quatre: * watches carefully*  
Sakura: * sets down glass and wipes mouth* There. Happy?  
Quatre: Alright then. * picks up a glass and chugs it*   
Duo: * snickers quietly while sipping his own drink*  
Quatre: *eyes open wide O.O * Duo what IS this?  
Duo: Good question. *pretends to read label, even though he knows, and lied to Quatre saying it was ginger ale * It's a carbonated beverage. *stated very matter-of-factly. *  
Quatre: O.O Gimme more!!!  
Sakura: *rests head on table * Duo… what are you trying to do?  
Duo: * pours another glass for Quatre* Nothing…  
Quatre: *drinks it all down in record time… 5 seconds!!! *

Duo: * grins evilly again* :-D   
Sakura: * sits up straight realizing what's going on* I'm going to get the video camera!! n______n

Quatre: * getting kind of tipsy* You do that.

Duo: How about I tip yeah off there bud? * re-fills Quatre's glass*  
Quatre: Okie… * wobbles a bit*

Sakura: * comes dashing into room with camera* what did I miss?  
Quatre: @.@ Miss???  
Duo: Nothin.  
Sakura: * flicks on camera* Feeling a little… Stupid yet Quatre??  
Quatre: Nuuu… * hiccup*

Duo: * snickers again*  
Quatre: * chugs the glass or champaign…* I'm rich. I'm not allowed to… * hic* be stupid.  
Sakura: *giggles * If you say so.  
Duo: Hey Quatre…  
Quatre: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees??? * hic* 

Duo: Can I have some of that too?  
Quatre: * looks down and discovers he had taken the bottle and was now hugging it for dear life* sure….   
Next thing we all know Quatre is in a lifeless heap on the floor  
Trowa: * walks into room, looks at Quatre, drooling on the floor* Duo. What did you do to my floor.  
Sakura: O.O you can… TALK!!??  
Trowa: Yes. Now what did you do to my floor.  
Duo: Ex-CUSE me Mr. Ya I can talk, but this is MY floor! Now how did you get in here anyway?  
Trowa: * shrugs*  
Sakura: . So very, very confused…

Duo: * hugs her* It's ok.  
Trowa: Well by the look of poor Quatre here it's NOT ok.   
Quatre: * suddenly comes too* What an awesome roller coaster!!! Let's do it again!!!  
Duo, Sakura, Trowa: O.o  
THE END!!  
Sakura: Ya, I know it sucked. That's where you come in… I need you to e-mail me with comments and suggestions pleeeease!!! n___n Bai!!  
Aino_sakura@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:aino_sakura@hotmail.com



	2. Quatre Leaves The House

Quatre Leaves the House  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters.  
I do own Sakura cuz she's me.  
Author's Note:This is the second part of A Story In Which Quatre Gets Drunk. I KNOW it's not funny. But it's the second part.  
R&R Please!!! aino_sakura@hotmail.com with comments or suggestions!!!  
Sorry 'bout the formatting... I'll fix it when I get home. I used notepad.  
My friend Chi is also in this. She IS a real person.  
She owns herself.  
  
*Quatre is still drunk. He drank another glass or two... I lost count after 7...*  
Quatre:I think I've had enough. *burp*  
Sakura:*glances out the window* No way!! Chi's here!  
Chi:*comes striding into kitchen* Whazzzup!!!  
Duo:Hey sis.  
Quatre: Hi Chi-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... *almost falls outta chair*  
Chi:Hi Quat-Chan! Whatcha 'drinkin?  
Quatre:*hic* Ginger ale.  
Duo:*snickers*  
Chi:*stares at Duo, eyes narrowed* WHAT did you give him?  
Sakura:*grins*  
Duo:*looks around for a way to escape* Ginger ale...  
Chi:*picks up Quatre's half empty glass and takes a sip* no it's not!!! *continues drinking*  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Half an hour later*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Chi*stands up and almost falls over* Common Quatre, let's go for a... *racks brain for the right word* walk!! ya that's it!!  
Quatre: okie!!   
***both leave***  
Sakura:*looks at Duo* I'm not cleaning this mess up.  
Duo:*looks at Sakura* Well neither am I!  
Sakura:*Sakura Aino death glare* You stared it.  
Duo:*gulps* ok...  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*On the street*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Chi:Soooo Quat-Chan, wanna go to that new Computer Cafe?  
Thanx for the idea Crisis!!  
Quatre:okie!!  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Back at the house*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Sakura:*has changed into camoflauge and is ordering Duo as he mops the floor* YOU MISSED A SPOT MAXWELL!!  
Duo:Yes ma'am.  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*At the Computer Cafe*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Quate:*plops in front of a blue IMac* Ya know what Chi?|  
Chi:*sits down beside him* What?  
Quatre:Can we come back later? I wanna go see Sandrock  
Chi:*looks at him funny*  
Quatre:*has a dreamy look in his eyes* Sandrock...  
Chi:*pokes Quatre* Uhhh Quat-Chan?? We detonated, remember??  
Quatre:*snaps out of his trance* O ya...  
Waiter-dude: Waht can I get yas?  
Chi:I'll have tea with cream and sugar please.  
Quatre: And I'll have some Ginger ale.  
Waiter-dude:Alright.  
Chi:*looks at Quatre with a dreamy look in eyes*  
Quatre:*Looks at Chi funny* What??  
Chi:You know what??  
Quatre:O.o what?  
Chi:You are so CUTE when you order Ginger ale...  
Quatre:Uh... Thanks...  
Chi:*grins* You're welcome!!! *giant smile*  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Back at the House*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Duo:*flops on couch and sighs* Finally, all done!!  
Sakura:*sits beside him* Yup! *grins and shifts closer to Duo*  
Duo:*smiles and kisses her lightly on the cheek*  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*At the Cafe again*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
Waiter-dude:*sets down drinks* Here's yout tea and here's you're Ginger ale.  
Chi+Quatre: Thanks!  
Quatre:*takes a sip* Blargh!! This isn't Ginger ale!!  
Chi: huh? *snatches glass and takes a sip and looks at Quatre funny* Yes it is...  
Quatre:Well then... *ponders* What did Duo give me??  
Chi:*poners as well* Hmmm... good question. Let's go find out!  
Chi+Quatre:*leave the cafe without paying*  
Waiter-dude:Not again!!!  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*Back at house*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
*Chi and Quatre walk into the house to find Duo and Sakura sitting on the couch together...*wink wink*  
Chi: O.O  
Quatre:DUO!!  
Duo:*looks at Quatre* What?  
Sakura:*blushes a beautiful tomato red and stares at the floor*  
Quatre:WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU GIVE ME TO DRINK!!!  
Duo:Ginge...  
Chi:O.o  
Quatre:*rolls eyes* No seriously. WHAT did you give me to drink!  
Duo:*nervous* Champagne...  
Quatre: O.O I...drank...*skweeks* ALCOHOL!!!???  
Duo:Y...yup...  
Quatre:*collapses in a heap on the floor...again*  
Chi:QUAT-CHAN!!!  
Duo:Ooops...  
Sakura:*still staring at the floor*  
Chi:*starts crying*  
Quatre:*suddenly sits up as if nothing had happened* Mommy, can we make cookies after school today???  
Chi,Duo,Sakura:*sweatdrops* -_-'  
THE END  
  
Ok, I KNOW this is VERY bad, but that's what reviews and suggestions are for, right??  
Hey look!!! It's tiny Trowa!!  
///_- ~E-mail Sakura... aino_sakura@hotmail.com  
Sakura:*waves* bai!!! 


End file.
